Bitter Melody
by Belles7
Summary: Is this how it works? He gains. I lose. One-shot. Suicide.


**Bitter Melody**

* * *

><p>"Beautiful. Keep playing this song, Seijuro."<p>

Sometimes if you take a closer look, you'll be able to see the few tears roll down his cheek as he plays this song on the violin. If you focus on his face, the way his lips frown and form a slight scowl, you'll be able to see the pain he's trying to push back.

Akashi really hated playing this song and his father knew that. It was _her_ favorite song but it wasn't like he didn't like it. He really did like it, but whenever he played this melody, the agonizing memories would come rushing back to him. His father sat on a chair as he flipped a page in the newspaper and Akashi stared at the portrait of his mother, his deceased mother to be exact. _You know how much I hate playing this song, dad. You must really hate me._

"Why did you stop playing, Seijuro? Finish the song."

There was no response from the redhead except for the continuation of the bitter melody.

* * *

><p>"You're the perfect student, Akashi-kun."<p>

"I am." _Am I?_

"Would you mind sharing with your classmates how you do things? You know, so they can try to be more successful?" _Try? You have no faith in them? _

"I'm absolute. That's all. Winning is like breathing." _You don't want to become like me. _

There was no reply from the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, tapping the red head on the shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"<p>

"Nothing, Tetsuya. Continue practicing."

The blue head watched his captain walk away. Something was off.

* * *

><p>"Magnificent. Keep playing this song, Seijuro."<p>

Sometimes if you take a closer look at the way he furrows his brows, you'll realize he's not doing it out of concentration. He's doing it out of frustration. He's already played this song so many times that his fingers automatically go to their respective places. The bow knows where to go. This melody's already ingrained into his mind. Torture. That's what it is.

Deep inside that mind, he's only thinking about one thing. The day his father said, "You killed her."

* * *

><p>"You know what I think?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I think Akashi's stuck up. He's won all these awards and competitions and games, it's not even-"

"Be quiet. He's coming."

The red head walked by, composed as usual. _I won't stop winning, not until he sees me._

* * *

><p>"…What did you think about the match, dad?"<p>

"You could train them better."

"I already give them the most difficult regiment allowed by the scho-"

"There's always room for improvement, Seijuro."

"I understand but they're my teammates, I don't want to over exert th-"

"That's right, Seijuro. You wouldn't want to kill them."

The red head ceased walking, watching his dad walk away. A bitter smile crossed his face. "Yeah. I kill everyone, don't I?"

_I hate you. I really do. Could you just see things my way for once?_

* * *

><p>That night Akashi's dad came home to a living room, littered with shattered trophies. On the table was a broken bow, snapped in half. The violin's strings were cut, popping out from its positions, and the violin itself was sawed in half. There were dents on the sides of the object.<p>

"Seijuro... what did you do?" He turned to look at his wife, seeing her smiling face. He covered his face with both hands. "Shiori, what did I do?"

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun, stop!"<p>

"Goodbye Tetsuya."

"No!" Kuroko grabbed the red head's hand. "Don't kill yourself!"

A dark and bitter laugh erupted from Akashi. "Why not? The world will be a better place. One less competitor at school; there'll be no more harsh training for you all. It's a mutual benefit. I won't have to keep playing that horrendous song anymore."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said softly, tugging the hand. "Please get down from there."

"No. I'm going to see this to the end."

"Get. Down."

"Are you ordering me, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun is an important person to me."

"Goodb-"

"If you jump off this building, I'm coming with you."

Red-yellow eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind, Tetsuya!"

The phantom teen was now standing on the edge with his captain. "You saved me when I wanted to die and now I'll save you. If this is how you're going to save yourself, Akashi-kun, let me join you."

"No. You can't just join me! It's something I have to do!"

"Who said you have to kill yourself, Sei?" Kuroko cupped the redhead's cheek. He murmured, "I love you. I never told you this because I've been afraid of how you'd react."

"Tetsuya." Tears brimmed over those dual-colored eyes. The boy allowed himself to be pulled off the ledge and onto the safe ground, away from the edge. That was the first time he cried so much.

* * *

><p>The very next day, I was informed that Akashi-kun committed suicide in his house. People thought it was because of the pressure he faced; you know, the need to be absolute and winning everything. That wasn't it though. Like he always said, winning was like breathing for him. That's nothing to him. It was something more than winning that killed him.<p>

A few days after he died, I received a letter in the mail. Turns out the night I stopped him from jumping off the roof of a school building, his dad came home and found the mess Akashi-kun made. I guess his dad was keeping his true feelings hidden as well because he left a brief letter on the table before he shot himself in the head.

Later on that night, I walked Akashi-kun home and I thought everything was going to be okay. Guess not since he's dead now. Well, that 'letter' Akashi-kun sent to me in the mail was his dad's note. He even added his own thoughts for me. I should feel flattered, and yet I'm heartbroken. Why do I feel like I lost two important people? I barely even knew his dad.

_Seijuro. I never said congratulations to you before. I know it's too late to say that now, but congratulations for all the things you've accomplished. I've always felt proud of you, but never once did I say it. I'm a terrible father. _

_Tetsuya, by the time you receive this, I will be already dead. Thank you for comforting me tonight. I'm going to die happy. _

And that's what I got. Where does this leave me now? I'm left hanging and all that's left inside of me is bitterness. I guess this is how it works. Akashi-kun got his happiness and I was stripped of mine. Yeah. That's what it is.


End file.
